Untranslatable
by AlexandraGallagher
Summary: Liz is woken up every night by Cammie, who is terrorised with dreams of what happened in her lost summer. When she awakes, she remembers nothing. Desperate to solve the mystery of Summer Cammie, Liz decides to investigate - but she is interrupted in her quest by the Circle of Cavan, who will stop at nothing to keep the secrets hidden. Set between OSOT & GG6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is set between OSOT and GG6. I have a LOT of schoolwork just now so I will only be able to update my FanFics occasionally. But I will try to as often as possible! This story should have Lonas, Brant… and yes, there will be some Zammie! Eventually. There will also be some COC.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all characters (except a Circle member in a later chapter that my friend begged me to base on her. I worry about her sometimes.)**

She didn't remember them in the morning. I'd watch her toss and turn each and every night, her mind running through a jungle of lost thoughts and feelings. I could analyse her patterns of behaviour and try to conclude why the nightmares plagued her mind. But she doesn't remember that they were even there. Completely oblivious to what is happening in her own mind.

"Liz, I know you're desperate to study before our COW test but you need to eat!"

I put away my notebook and followed them to breakfast, eyeing Cammie out the corner of my eye to see if she could remember the way she gripped the bed as if it was the only thing stopping her from falling to her death. Despite her CoveOps training she didn't notice me looking. Ironic, considering if anyone should follow Mr Solomon's original instructions it was Cameron Ann Morgan. I could tell she didn't remember last night either. Macey and Bex hadn't noticed anything, I was sure. They were fast asleep. I shook my head and tied up my hair as we entered the Grand Hall.

Then I stopped.

He was there. They were both there. Grant… and Jonas. I blinked as my eyes met his. I could feel Bex moving towards Grant and hear her 'hey there' vaguely, but I saw nothing but him. His cheeks flushed red and he turned away. I mirrored the action and stepped to the side, crashing into a seventh grader and causing them to spill their cereal on the ground.

"Oopsie daisy!" I rushed to grab a napkin and wipe it up, but Macey plucked it from my fingers and nudged me in Jonas' direction, whispering 'just talk' as she bent over to assist the little girl who was tipping milk out her shoes and watching me warily.

I took a step forward towards Jonas, but at that moment I spotted Ms Cameron (Abby) mutter something in Headmistress Morgan's ear, both of them hurrying out the door. Cammie had her back to them, talking to Zach and Macey was still cleaning up the spillage. I turned towards the door, some sort of force leading me down the same route that the women went down. As I reached the doorway, Bex appeared behind me.

"I know what you're thinking."

"How can you know what I'm thinking? Scientific research has proven it is impossible to-"

She cut me off with her glare.

"Sorry."

"It's not the Circle, Liz. Trust me." I could detect a hint of uncertainty in her voice; her accent was stronger and I had grown to realise this meant she was afraid. But then again, so was I.

"Girls," Zach appeared behind us "you might want to see this."

The two of us turned and there in front of us was a ghost.

* * *

Obviously it wasn't a real ghost. Beside Zach was someone I never thought I'd see again, especially not in the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"Hey, rich chicks," Dillon sneered, following Headmistress Morgan to her office.

* * *

"How could he be here!? Here of all places? I thought I'd never see him again!" Anna was in our room, pacing back and forth.

"Anna, calm down," Macey threw her magazine at Cammie – who caught it and glanced at the eye shadow tips – then sat up and faced Anna, "if you're really that interested as to why he's here, then you need to do some basic recon. Cammie can help you with that."

"No." Cammie clutched at the magazine. "No, no, no, no, no. I am NOT doing this again. I am NOT spying on my mom." She said it with such force that even Bex jumped slightly. They seemed to have forgotten I was here for once, I thought, before Macey turned to me.

"Lizzie, would you hack into…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bex rolled over and stared at the door. There was no other sound.

"Who is it?" she said, her English accent still had a hint of fear in it from earlier but Macey and Cammie were too busy reading some notebook Anna had handed them. There was no answer at the door. I climbed to my feet and joined Bex staring at the door. Bex crept towards the door and unlocked it, opening it cautiously.

Leaning against the wall were Jonas and Grant. Jonas put his finger to his lips and motioned for the two of us to exit. Behind us I could hear Macey telling Anna that she didn't think it was a good idea to torture Dillon with make-up.

Bex looked at me and shrugged. We stepped outside the bedroom.

Grant had dragged Bex off to a secret passageway, leaving me with Jonas.

"I want to show you something. In the library." I nodded, but words seemed to have deserted me. The two of us walked towards the library in silence. Our arms brushed and I felt his hand wrap around mine.

We entered the library and he led me to a table in the back and pulled out a chair for me to sit down. I did as he asked, but he didn't sit down with me. Well, he was about to, but at that moment, sirens rang out and the words "CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK" penetrated the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like half a year. It's been a busy half year and if I'm perfectly honest this story doesn't mean as much to me as the other one. I don't even do English at school any more, and I'm hoping to study maths at university. So writing is not really at the top of my list. It's funny because seven years ago when I was 10, I loved reading and writing so much and I didn't want to do anything else. Funny how things changed. If you love this story and want to read more of it more frequently, then you might want to review (and blame an English teacher I had, Mr G-, for putting me off English and stuff).**

I jump up and panic but Jonas remains perfectly calm.

"Oh my God what if the Circle are here!?" I panic, knocking some books off the shelf as I run out of the library, followed by Jonas.

"It's not the Circle," he says, as if he was telling me that he watched TV last night.

"How can you be sure? There is a…"

"It's not the Circle, because it is us."

Later on, we sit in our room wondering why on earth a group of Blackthorne boys snuck into Gallagher. The teachers are apparently "dealing" with them, but we're not allowed out our room and Cammie won't let Macey and Bex sneak out (thank goodness).

My laptop beeps and I open an email from Anna.

To: Elizabeth Sutton

From: Anna Fetterman

Subject: Dillon the Devil

Liz, can you please help me find out why Dillon is here without leaving our rooms? I don't want to get into any trouble and you're the computer expert so can you please help me?

Thanks, Anna xx

Great.

After searching through some files I find one about Dillon that wasn't there when Cammie was dating Josh. It was fairly new, created two months ago. Apparently Dillon has been attempting to enter the Gallagher Academy by climbing the wall.

Over and over again.

I hack into Gallagher's CCTV and I see him on several tapes, with a rope and failing to get over it, or being stopped by security. On today's film, he gets over. And pulls down his…

I look away and shiver. Ugh.

I glance back once I think he's pulled them up again and I see him, staring, wide eyed at something. Then someone – Grant – comes up to him and attacks him.

I get it now. Grant thought he was a Circle member or something, so attacked him and probably revealed something he shouldn't have. So therefore Headmistress Morgan must have invited him in to give him memory modification tea.

I email all of this to Anna and then shut down my laptop and pick up a book when a gunshot makes all of us jump.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but honestly I have a throbbing headache and I just need some more inspiration with this. Thanks to those who reviewed but I need at least two reviews before the next update. Sorry I'm doing this :/**


End file.
